


Teamwork

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: what was once "Not Exactly Subtle" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, References to Depression, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Asahi has a hard time remembering that he doesn't need to handle things alone.[repost from 2014]





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "teamwork"

It was an off morning that was just another part of the off week Asahi had been having, and he slugged around his house, shoulders hunched and dejected sighs leaving him every few minutes. He wasn't feeling great, not too bad, but generally just...nothing at all. He had no idea what even spurred this bout of depression; maybe it was his grades, maybe that reoccurring paranoia he'd fail his teammates over and over again, or maybe he was just a little bit lonely lately with the team being too busy to really hang out in their free time and it spiraled out of control.

He was even sighing into his glass of water, putting off having to make anything to eat yet because he just didn't feel up to it. His parents were out for the next couple of days, and he was usually okay with that. It was just that now, of all times, he felt a little alone but didn't even think of reaching out to his friends, scared of being a burden to them again.

The doorbell rang and it startled him so bad he spilled water all over the floor. Well, he was definitely awake  _now_ , and he called out, "Coming!" as he wiped up the mess with the speed and urgency induced by panic. He didn't know who was here or why, but part of him was just excited to have something different happen that was more of the social kind and less of the lack of socializing kind.

Once the water was cleaned up, Asahi went to open the door with caution, but all that tense cautiousness practically exploded away when he was met with two (2) whole boyfriends with duffle bags over their shoulders, grinning up at him. 

"W-what are you two--"

"You said you'd be home alone today!" Noya blurted, chest puffed out. "And we all know you're a big wuss, so I told Suga and here we are!"

Asahi, jaw slacked, looked at Sugawara for some sort of confirmation that this was even happening, and Sugawara just smiled at him with a single stern nod. 

He then made a show of leaning around to peek into Asahi's home. "Are you going to let us in, Asahi? Or are you going to turn us away?"

Asahi jumped and scrambled out of the doorway, letting his two sudden guests in. It wasn't as if they hadn't been there before, but they usually called him first or he walked them there himself. This time they just showed up with no word except between themselves and Asahi was completely unprepared. 

As Sugawara and Noya were taking off their shoes and more or less giggling to themselves over Asahi's bumbling presence, Asahi finally noticed that the duffle bags were  _there_  and there was no practice, his boyfriends were both dressed casually, and it just...didn't make sense. 

He shut the door and stepped back into the hall. "Uh...what's with the bags? Are we practicing today?"

At this, Noya and Sugawara looked at each other before bursting into a grin and smile respectively. Noya laughed and hopped up the step into the hall. "We're sleeping over! You said your parents were gonna be staying overnight in Toyko, right?"

Asahi decided in this moment that he was never going to tell Noya anything ever again, even if knew he always would anyway.

Sugawara landed a hard pat on Asahi's shoulder, startling him out of his exasperation. "Don't worry! We'll take good care of you!" He grinned and cocked his head a bit. "So long as you take care of us, right?"

Asahi didn't have time to reply before Noya was bursting with demands to go to Asahi's room and drop off their stuff before they get food. He ended up rushing ahead of them anyway, so Asahi shuffled alongside Sugawara, who was humming and gently touching Asahi's palm with his fingertips. 

"He's just excited to spend more time with you," Sugawara explained, "I am, too."

Sugawara trotted ahead, then, to catch up with Noya in Asahi's room while Asahi lingered back. He was confused, what was this even all about? Whenever they had dates they had to disguise it as friends hanging out, and they were all often too focused on volleyball to be too upset about not being close together during practice, so maybe this was about getting time to act more like boyfriends instead of just friends? Maybe? Asahi wasn't sure, and he just sighed much in the same, sad way he had been the past week. 

He finally got to his room and watched Noya already start to unpack his things while Sugawara seemed unsure about doing that just yet. His eyes drifted to his bed, which was larger than beds for one person since he liked having just a bit more space than that, and he idly realized that with some close squeezing and shifting the three of them could fit on it maybe. He partially just didn't want to pull out the futons, honestly, but it was a course of action he had to consider.

He also considered the fact that they were alone for two days and he was pondering sharing a bed with them and then Thoughts happened.

Too many thoughts rushed through Asahi's head while Suga and Noya chatted in the background of his overexcited concerns. They were all  _alone_  in  _his house_  in  _his room_  with  _no parents_  and  _no school or practice tomorrow_  and his face flushed red all over,  _how does this work with just boys, especially three_ , and he shoved his face into his hands. At some point in his freaking out over all the explicitly intimate things that they could do, that manga and tv dramas hinted at all the time, Suga and Noya noticed that he was just a very large bundle of feeling small and overwhelmed by his own stupid fantasies and dramatic expectations in the doorway.

"You're thinking about weird things, aren't you?" Noya grumbled at him, approaching with his arms raised up so he could take Asahi's hands into his own and tug them from his face. "Calm down, just because we're alone for a couple of days doesn't mean we're gonna jump you, jeez."

Sugawara just laughed as Asahi stuttered all over as his blush spread over his face and to his ears and along his nose while Noya looked up at him with a serious expression. 

"I'm serious!" Noya's voice was raised over Sugawara's giggles and Asahi's strained attempt at trying to form sentences, "You're so overdramatic! C'mon, we're gonna play games and watch TV and get you to relax!"

Asahi managed to pull himself together enough to drop his arms--Noya didn't let go of his hands despite this--and furrow his brows at Noya; it might've looked more puzzled if his face wasn't still burning red. "You...?" 

Noya seemed really determined about that, and Asahi wasn't really sure why. This was when Sugawara stepped in, and gently took one of Asahi's hands from Noya so he could hold it tight in his.  He and Noya looked him in the eye, and now Asahi felt embarrassed because they were both giving him those warm, gooey expressions they did when they kissed him and muttered "I love you" to him. 

"I told Noya you were spacing out lately," Sugawara started, "and he said he noticed it too, so..."

Noya, cheeks tinted red with heartfelt passion, snatched Sugawara's free hand and his presence felt infinitely larger than Asahi's own existence. "So I wanted us to do something special! And since your parents are gone and we're free anyway, it only made sense to spend every minute of that time with you!" he stated as if it were so, so obvious, and Asahi had a moment of feeling blown away. 

Sugawara nodded and squeezed both Asahi and Noya's hands. "We want to make sure you're okay and happy, Asahi. You can talk to us, you know," he said in that soothing way that melts Asahi's soul with warmth, "And now that we're here, you really can't avoid it." Sugawara laughed, then, and that seemed to calm Noya down from his heightened state. 

Asahi felt like he was going to cry from happiness and disbelief that he was so lucky to have these boys in his life. He finally gripped their hands back, lighting Sugawara and Noya up, and nodded. 

"Thank you...both of you. You always look out for me, and I..." he tried to say, but had to pause to collect himself. 

Before he could pick up where he left off, Noya got on his tip toes. "Get down here, you big baby! Let us kiss you!" he demanded, followed by over-puckered lips to make a point. 

Asahi laughed and bent down just enough for Sugawara to kiss his temple and Noya to press a hard smooch to his cheek. He thought that'd be it, but then they just kept showering his face in little kisses until all three of them were laughing from how ridiculous they were being. Asahi noticed that his face hurt from smiling and his heart felt fluttery as he realized he hadn't really smiled much at all lately. 

He untangled their hands from his and spread out his arms before capturing Sugawara and Noya in a big, tight hug. They laughed in his ears and put their arms around him as much as they could, and Asahi was genuinely, honestly happy like this.


End file.
